


Stopwatch Of Freedom

by alice33chan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, M/M, Marriage, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice33chan/pseuds/alice33chan
Summary: CEO!Jeno x Actor!Jaemin"Have you ever been to a wedding with only one person? "Jaemin decided to break up with Jeno.They have made an agreement, if Jaemin comes back after a year and half, they will get married.





	1. 5

**Author's Note:**

> Translated from Chinese FanFic "自由倒計時" by 十杯水 on Lofter
> 
> I will try to translate your questions if you have any for the original writer!

Third person POV(Female OC)

Have you ever been to a wedding with only one person before?

My name is Rosy, Mr. Lee's personal assistant.

Mr. Lee's "Lee" is the Lee from Vas Rouge, while he is the executive CEO of Asia Pacific. 

I got the job in this company last year. I worked as a PR before and applying for this position was a pure coincidence. (Note from translator: In chinese, working as a PR sometimes means being a mistress) The only application requirements were the applicant being female and good looking. To be honest, no one would be puzzled when they see these wordings. 

I do not have parents. Leaving the orphanage at the age of 16, my work and love relationships were in total chaos. But being confident of my appearence, I did not hesitate when I'm applying for the position.

People were probably not calling me "cheap", but "materialistic". VR's hotel chain is all over the world in 37 different countries. Lee Jeno was one of the "10 Best Young Entrepreneur" of last year and is one of the top 20 people with most contribution to the region's finance.

Since I did not do amazing in my first interview, I decided to go bare faced in the second one. This was an ambiguous decision actually. Despite the part where "How are capitalist so open when they decide to find a mistress", I received the call from the HR three weeks later.

"Congratulation for passing the interview for the VR executive CEO of Asia Pacific's assistant. Mr. Lee specifically wanted you to be his personal assistant. "

The feeling was complicated. Weeks of waiting actually felt like competing in a beauty pageant.

I had no acquaintance with Lee Jeno, why did he specifically wanted me as his assistant and why is he recruiting unusually... The questions are answered on my first day of work.

Leaving the orphanage in a young age and working as a PR for six years, the society taught me a lot. From the first sight of Lee Jeno, I knew that he is gay. Also, he is actually hiring a personal assistant.

I heard his story at the second week of getting the job. 

_He _is a childhood friend of Mr. Lee. No one knows his name or appearance. The only information is that he is from a orphanage that VR Charity supported for years.__

____

____

The rumors of Sr. Lee not being able to bear a child seemed to be true. But I never expected anyone growing from that kind of environment to have the temperament like Mr. Lee's.

I have seen too many people from that enviornment. Childhood is like a shackle to them, once it's locked, it's for a lifetime. However, it is impossible for anyone that had seen Lee Jeno to not be curious about his past or his origins. Or thinking how much effort he put to reach his position now.

A man who is hooked up with manner and nobleness often turns a blind eye on their own charm. But I later found out the reason behind hiring me in such a fanfare. 

Today is Mr. Lee and _his _wedding. It's open to everyone, they broke up a year and a half ago.__

____

____

This is a agreement that _he _and Mr. Lee made. A year and half as the term, but if he does not come back today, there will probably be more caper then sighs in the society.__

____

____

When they broke up, _he _used the multi-media room of VR's flagship store to play the song "BingBu". That was six months before I got my job. To the customers, the song was just an accident among other English songs. But to all the staffs, it was a grand occasion.__

____

____

I had searched the song up at the night after I heard this trivia. While listening, I regretted not to apply earlier so that I could meet him but I did also had a rough image of him.

_He _is like a pizzazz wanderer, walking on an endless path, even death cannot hintch his heart. I can imagine his smirk infront of the control panel, holding the coffee cup with his bony hand, crossing legs and the expression when he sentence his lover. He is probably as good looking, or even better than Mr. Lee. The exceeding part is used to describe his wanderer like unrestrained personality.__

____

____

After that incident, no one have seen him even if there are people longing for him every second. No one has ever saw his face under the mask, but no one can forget his sihoutte. 

But the things that I was curious is what facial expression did the man do who is now busy in the wedding ceremony alone, who kept the agreement unilaterally, who always forestall in trade wars made when he heard the song. Was it the darkness before a rainstorm? The break down of his full armor? Or the panic after realising a mistake? I did not know.

Okay, I actually know who he is. But I cannot tell you. I think I need some time to fix my dress as I accidentally got strawberry jam on it when I noticed my boss had his tie bar in the wrong position. 

Even knowing "Be there in the scene when they broke up" and "getting the job earlier" is a paradox, I would still keep the whole story as a secret for my boss. After all, my boss had told me that even if relationship dies, life and work goes on.


	2. 4

(Fake) Third person's POV

Park Jisung has dyed his hair blue and is now staring at the jello in front of him. If he is at another situation, he must have at lease tried the dessert. But he is not in the mood right now. 

The reason is very clear, Jaemin hyung did not answer his phone calls.

After Na Jaemin left, he broke all connections, including his little brother who had a "Red bean ice friendship" with him. But the ice is not sturdy at all. Every time when Jisung goes to a shaved ice shop or a ice rink in this year and a half, he has to make a call to the number that cannot be connected. 

He does not know if Jeno hyung does that as well, but every time when the call is not picked up, Jisung would feel bad as if he did something wrong. Once Jeno saw him at the locker room of the ice rink and the older end up comforting him as if he is the one that got dumped.

The blue-haired boy made his 12th phone call of the day and dumped the phone away without listening, cutting the artificial voice in his phone and sighed.  
He walked around the table and saw the wedding host's busy figure. "FML" he said quietly.

"Jisung!" Someone shouted.

He turned and found out that is Lee Donghyuck.

"Did you see Mark?"

The wind has a winter scent and it is a great time for long sleeves. Donghyuck was wearing a full suit and had some sweat on his forehead, he had clearly searched for Mark for a while.

VR's ballroom is built to be open-air. Seagulls are standing one the flower arch, their tails reflects the sunset. Next to the table in the corner, the blue-haired boy is enveloped by a "no unexpected" aurora. He was holding up his chin with his hands and did not noticed the expression of Lee Donghyuck.

"Blue looks good, "Lee Donghyuck did not care how his little brother is not paying attention. He then pointed at the jello in front of the blue-haired boy. "Am I blind? You didn't even touch it?"

"Um."  
Lee Donghyuck tried to steal some of his food but was hit by Jisung's fork. 

Lee Donghyuck took his hand back and crossed his arms, and asked as raising his eyebrows, "Diet?"

"Yeah, " Park Jisung bowed his head.

Lee Donghyuck fell in a contemplate, and struck to take his food again.

"Hyung!"

"Keep your diet, I will just have a little!"

"Tailor to the occasion hyung!" Park Jisung stood up and forgot to control his volume.

The perpetrator got scared and looked around nervously and let out a sigh of relief after confirming that Lee Jeno is not near by. He sighs again and beckon the younger to come over. 

It is like beckoning a pug but Jisung still loses his temper just like when he was young.

God knows how many people on earth can treat a popular idol like that. If fans saw that happening, they can probably drown that person by spiting at him. But unfortunately, 3 out of 4 person that dose that came today, and the one in front of him is the one who orders Jisung the most. But this "popular idol" had spent time with his hyungs since childhood and he is actually scared after he shouted.

"What are you doing standing there? Come over!" The older beckoned him once again and Jisung finally dawdled to his place.

"Jisung ah, " The older said while rubbing his slightly messy hair "there are things that can't be compelled you know."

Park Jisung managed to tilt his stiffed neck while giving the older a stubborn look.

The gaze that the younger gave brunt him slightly and reminded him of someone.

The "You will understand" stuck at Donghyuck's throat. 

"Let's give faith in Jeno okay?" He end up saying.

" Of course I believe him, but not Jaemin hyung. "

"Half a year ago he still asked me to bring a message for Jeno hyung, even you know that is just courtesy, but you know how stubborn he is. If he does not want to move, kicking won't even work. What am I to him? Probably just..."

"Ya don't say that. " Lee Donghyuck said. "Other than Lee Jeno, he set the greatest store on you, maybe..."

"he cares more about the red bean ice you made him then Jeno." This line was swallowed before it had a chance to come out. "I mean, you understand how much he values you, right?"

Jisung slightly pouted but still looking at him, "still, can he shut up? 'Your happiness is the sun in my world.' Which soap drama did he steal that line from???"

"The one from your company. " The older one stuffed some jello into Jisung's mouth. "But seriously, we should believe that Jeno can handle whatever result that might happen. "

"What result? Shouldn't it only have one result? I thought you understand? " Jisung said with a mouth full.

His stare made Donghyuck slightly uncomfortable. The older turned his head away. This kid is clearly going down a dead end, a bit too stubborn, but that is all caused by himself. He mumbled for a while, but still cannot find a way to explain. "This is just about your standpoint. We can be worried but Jeno hasn't say anything, we can't just..."

"He couldn't had said anything! He loves Jaemin hyung and Jaemin hyung loves him! Why can't they just..."

Sure, back to this topic AGAIN. 

Lee Donghyuck reached his hands out and slightly caressed his hair. He ended up holding the younger in his hands. Park Jisung misunderstood the older's action and thought that he wanted to hug him just like when they were young. He tried to look at the older, but he was facing the other side. He could not caught the other's eyes. They were suppose to have rapport, but they did not. 

But Lee Donghyuck is feeling slightly uneasy. He did not know how to reply so he end up putting on a "older brother" airs and let him lean on his shoulder. "Just a shoulder that you haven't lean on in for like a decade. "He thought. He barely heard the younger's murmur. "Mud...", "Grey pants...". He tried his best recalling his memories. As the person who has best memory in the squad, he did end up understanding the younger's words.


End file.
